


After episode prompto

by Blackestfang



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Prompto, filling in the gap between end and credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: a request for my friend Blue Pepper. it also serves to fill in the gaps between where episode prompto ends, what we see in the credits and his rescue by the others.





	After episode prompto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pepper/gifts).



Prompto let out a cough and rubbed his eyes sterring his snowmobile, he could vaguely see Gralea in the distance. He starts thinking of how he was going to tell the others of what he was, as soon as they met up? Maybe when they reach the crystal? He groans strumming his fingers as he drives around a rock, it needed to be done but why did it have to be so hard? His train of thought is cut short by some Imperial troopers lining up to block his path, he reaches back grabbing the Rapid SMG off his back firing swerving side to side to avoid their gunfire. Driving past shooting behind him before making a sharp turn to hide behind some rocks and loose them. Putting the snowmobile in park he checks his bullets, only ten left at least he still had his handgun, not as effective but hopefully by then he’ll arrive in Gralea.

The drive was another twenty minutes, by the time he arrived he was freezing. Getting off the snowmobile he heads into the city making his way towards the center, if he had to guess that would be the way to get to the Crystal. As he walks he checks to see if he could summon his weapons again but seems he wasn’t that lucky, at least he was armed, hopefully the others would be okay if they were already here.More walking, Prompto’s legs began to feel sore but he pushed on nonetheless. He hears a grunt and daemons, crouching he sneaks his way to the sound drawing his handgun peeking around from his hiding spot, his eyes widen, Noct was fighting several daemons by himself. Prompto wasted no time firing several shots to help finish off the daemons before running up to him smiling.

“Noct!”

Noct turned his head, “Prompto?”

“Dude, you won’t believe what I just went through,” he chuckles rubbing the back of his head. “Anyway where are Gladio and Iggy?”

“We got separated, but they’ll catch up.”

“Okay I guess, We should find a place where we can meet up though, i need to talk to you guys about something.” He bites his lip looking at his right wrist where his brand was, “I want to wait till I can just tell everyone at once.” He spins around with a grin, “anyway, let's hurry then, we gotta world to save.”

“Why would you want to save it?”

“Uh?” he looks back to Noct with a confused look, “Why wouldn’t I want to save it?”

Noct points his engine blade at him, “I know what you are.”

“Wait..What?”

Noct steps forward voice changing, “Someone like you wouldn’t really want to save this world. Amusing really.”

Prompto points his gun, “Ardyn?! How the hell are you doing that?!”

Ardyn grins still looking like Noct, “I congratulate you on defeating Verstael, it was truly a battle of the ages.”

Prompto fires several shots at him, each hitting but doing nothing, “What the fuck?”

He walks closer putting the blade to his side, “Now then, I can’t have you meeting up with the others just yet, so I’ll need you to come with me.” Prompto backs up firing more shots, “Oh come now, after I was so kind?”

“Kind my ass!”

He shrugs getting closer, “I suppose different ideas of what is kind.” Prompto fires more rounds before turning and making a break for it, he needed to meet the others before it was too late. “Running away? How rude.” A sharp pain in the back of his neck Prompto’s eyes roll back and he blacks out.

He groans waking up, his feet dangling, metal clamps around his torso, he gasps looking up and at his restrained wrists he starts to struggle. Looking straight he sees he was also in a cell, insult to injury. Prompto groans, noticing that his clothes had been changed while he was out cold back to his crownsguard uniform, he cringes a bit at the thought of Ardyn changing his clothes.

“Aah, you’re awake,” speak of the devil he shall appear, “Sorry for having to be a bit rough. You would have spoiled the fun.” Ardyn smiles walking out from behind him.

“Piss off,” Prompto growls.

“I’ll take my leave soon enough,” he pinches Prompto’s chin, “You know close up and restrained like this, you have a certain charm.” Prompto attempts to bite or kick him, “Don’t be like that. After I helped you so much.”

“Just die.”

“In due time,” Ardyn chuckles poking Prompto’s nose. “Now the king and I have some games to play. You wait here and I’m sure eventually they’ll find you.”

“Bastard!” Ardyn walks out of the cell closing it behind him, looking back with a grin before vanishing into thin air. Prompto sighs hanging his head, his eyes felt heavy, he had such a long day, he was sore and tired, he shuts his eyes drifting off to sleep.Hours pass,Prompto wakes to the sound of footsteps, he opens his eyes as a bright light fills the hall, he flinches shutting his eyes.

A familiar voice calls out and he couldn’t help but smile, “PROMPTO!” Noct..the real Noct, thank the six. “Hold on buddy, we’ll get you down.”


End file.
